It was only just a dream
by Chrome83
Summary: Il se souviendrait toujours de sa rencontre avec lui. Celui qui, ce jour-là, avait choisit de s'arrêter pour lui parler. Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'être son sauveur ? De le tirer de cette solitude dans laquelle il s'était enfermé ? Jusqu'à la toute fin, il ne l'avait jamais su.


**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **Voilà un petit one-shot que j'ai écris à genre 5 heures du matin parce que le sommeil me fuyait et que je m'ennuyais profondément. C'est assez court, et bien que ce ne soit pas exactement ce que j'avais imaginé, je suis plutôt contente du résultat, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **It was only just a dream**

« Tu es tout seul ? »

C'était les mots qu'il avait prononcé ce jour là, quand il s'était montré devant lui pour la première fois. Une simple question qui fut instigatrice d'une rencontre improbable qui allait changer sa vie à jamais. Cette rencontre. Ah, cette rencontre... il avait juré que jamais il ne l'oublierait. Il était dans ce parc, seul. Rejeté par tous les autres. Un ballon de volley-ball entre les mains. En entendant sa voix, il avait cessé son entraînement solitaire pour lever les yeux vers lui.

Il se souviendrait toujours du premier regard qu'il avait posé sur lui. Sa silhouette se découpait sur le ciel rougissant du soir, et ses cheveux roux étaient agités par la chaude brise de l'été, alors que sur son visage s'étendait un sourire. Il avait un air doux, semblait plein de belles intentions, et au fond de ses yeux pétillait une joie infinie. Il avait été surprit que ce garçon lui adresse ainsi la parole, lui que tout le monde évitait. Pourquoi ? On disait qu'il avait un visage trop peu engageant, qu'il faisait peur. On disait qu'il avait un caractère détestable et qu'il se conduisait en vrai dictateur.

On disait beaucoup de choses sur lui. Mais les gens ne savaient pas. Non, ils ne savaient rien. Rien de lui, ou de ce qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Et injustement, on le rejetait. Partout. Tout le temps.

Alors pourquoi lui, ce jour-là, avait-il choisit de s'arrêter pour lui adresser ces mots ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'être son sauveur ? De le tirer de cette solitude ? Jusqu'à la toute fin, il ne l'a jamais su. Mais aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en contenter, ça lui allait. Tout. Tout lui allait, tant qu'il pouvait simplement être avec lui.

« Tu joues au volley ? J'adore ça moi aussi ! Tu veux bien qu'on joue ensemble ? »

Tout dès son apparition avait été comme un rêve. Il ne l'avait pas laissé. Il lui avait parlé. Il lui avait sourit. Il avait voulu pratiquer avec lui le sport qu'il aimait tant. Il partageait cette passion. Il restait avec lui, même lorsqu'il s'énervait. Même lorsqu'il le traitait d'idiot. Il restait. Il ne fallait que son rire, que son sourire, ou que son regard pour que toute colère disparaisse, ne lui laissant que ce sentiment étrange au creux du ventre.

Qui était cet être qu'on lui avait envoyé pour lui porter secours ? Un ange gardien pour soulager son coeur. Un ami pour décharger sa peine. Un soleil pour éclairer sa voie.

« Je m'appelle Hinata Shōyō. Et toi ?

\- Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio. »

C'était toujours lui qui venait le trouver. Peu importe l'endroit. Parfois, il apparaissait sans prévenir au détour d'une rue, au bout de son quartier, au portail de son école, ou dans ce parc où ils s'étaient connus.

Lorsque Kageyama lui demandait où il vivait, il changeait de sujet ou ne savait donner de réponse précise. " _Quelque part en ville_ ". " _Ça ne te dirait rien de toute façon_ ". " _Pourquoi es-tu aussi curieux ? Tu veux me stalker ?~_ ". Hinata était très mystérieux. Il ne parlait jamais de lui, de sa famille. Il ne savait même pas dans quel établissement il étudiait. Mais ce garçon était aussi étrange qu'il était merveilleux.

Il était curieux, certes, mais en même temps si attachant que rapidement, Kageyama se surprit à penser souvent à lui à plusieurs reprises pendant la journée, et il était toujours impatient de le revoir alors même qu'ils se quittaient. Heureusement, ils se rencontraient tous les jours.

Souvent ils jouaient au volley-ball, et aucun moment n'était plus adoré que ceux où ils se retrouvaient. Le reste du temps, ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, et Hinata s'était révélé être une oreille très attentive.

« Est-ce que ça te rend triste que les gens te rejettent ? »

Il n'avait jamais su que répondre à cette question, car lui-même ne savait pas. Sans doute que ça ne l'attristait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin des autres. Il pouvait très bien s'en sortir tout seul. Mais...

... Mais s'il était si bien, seul, alors pourquoi l'entrée d'Hinata dans sa vie lui avait-elle fait tant de bien ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si apaisé en sa présence ? Si heureux, si serein ? Quelle était l'explication ? Peut-être qu'il avait besoin des autres finalement. Et c'était lui qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce fait.

Chaque seconde qu'il passait avec Hinata l'aidait à s'ouvrir. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui vouer une confiance aveugle, et lui confier même les plus sombres de ses secrets, les plus profondes de ses craintes, les plus grandes de ses peurs. Et lorsqu'il lui parlait de tout ce qui pesait sur son âme, ce garçon rayonnant savait toujours trouver les bons mots pour lui. Et encore ce sentiment de chaleur lui envahissait la poitrine, accompagné de ce bonheur incompréhensible.

« Hinata, pourquoi est-ce que je ressens toujours cette chose lorsque je suis avec toi ?

\- Tu es amoureux, Kageyama. Et je le suis aussi. »

Alors il aimait ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il s'était toujours sentit si bien en sa présence ? Oui, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il l'aimait, lui. L'amour, hein ? Ce sentiment qui vous donnait des ailes. Ce sentiment qui vous donnait la force de déplacer des montagnes, juste pour un sourire de l'être aimé en retour. Le plus fort sentiment qui soit.

« Tu sais, aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à bien m'entendre avec ma nouvelle équipe pendant presque tout l'entraînement... »

Oh, comme il l'aimait...

« Aujourd'hui, l'équipe m'a proposé de venir manger des brioches à la viande avec eux après l'entraînement. C'était plutôt... agréable... »

Oui, il l'aimait tellement. Il aimait tellement le sourire fier qu'il lui renvoyait chaque fois qu'il lui racontait ses progrès pour s'ouvrir aux autres. Pour ce sourire, il aurait traversé les Enfers et combattu des Dieux, juste pour l'admirer pour une poignée de secondes. Grâce à lui, grâce à Hinata, il avait réussit à changer pour le meilleur. Il avait su accepter qu'il ne pouvait s'en sortir seul. Qu'il était humain, et qu'en tant qu'individu, il avait comme tout le monde, besoin des autres.

« Hinata ! Auj-

\- Kageyama. »

Tout avait été différent ce jour-ci. La fin d'un rêve s'était jouée en cette soirée de début de printemps. Le regard du rouquin était différent. Il était toujours plein de douceur et de belles intentions, autant qu'au premier jour, mais la joie infinie n'était plus là. Le coeur de Kageyama s'était serré dans sa poitrine et il avait avalé sa salive avec difficulté, craignant le pire pour la suite.

« Tu as fini par apprécier tes équipiers, pas vrai ?

\- On... ne peut pas vraiment dire que je les _apprécie_... Surtout ce Tsukishima... »

Hinata avait rit doucement, et planté ses prunelles dans les siennes avec une intensité qui l'avait fait frémir.

« Tu sauras t'entendre avec eux tous, Kageyama. Tu n'es pas mauvais. Montre leur comme ton âme est Grande, tout comme tu me l'a montré. »

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui disait-il ces choses si soudainement ? Que se passait-il tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à cet instant ? Pourquoi son estomac se tordait de cette façon, et sa gorge se bloquait au point qu'il respirait à peine ? Qu'était-ce que cette terreur qui venait paralyser chacun de ses membres, comme s'il savait qu'une chose terrible arrivait.. ?

« Tu iras bien, maintenant. »

Ce soir comme au premier soir, son corps se découpait dans le fond de l'air, cachant le soleil déjà bas dans le ciel. Oui, il était là, devant le soleil. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, les rayons du soir semblaient le traverser comme s'il n'était pas là ? Pourquoi ces larmes venaient-elles dévaler ses joues ? Pourquoi ce sourire tremblant qui voulait dire 'tout ira bien', mais qui était plus un appel de détresse ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!, Demanda le noiraud, paniqué et perdu.

\- Je n'ai plus ma place ici, Répondit doucement Hinata, Car tu n'es plus seul. Tu as une équipe avec laquelle tu t'entends. Ils sont tous tes amis, ne l'oublie pas. Alors... tu n'as plus besoin de moi ici.

\- C'est ridicule !, S'écria l'adolescent en faisant un pas en avant, J'ai toujours besoin de toi idiot ! Tu es plus qu'un ami ! Tu... Tu es celui que j'aime !

\- Mais tu n'aurais pas dû m'aimer, Souffla le roux avec un sourire plus triste que jamais, Et moi non plus, je n'étais pas censé tomber si amoureux de toi.

\- Pourquoi tu devrais partir !?

\- Mais enfin, Kageyama... »

Hinata finit d'effacer l'espace qui les séparaient encore, et avec douceur, il caressa sa joue. Du bout des doigts. De ses doigts froids et de plus en plus transparents. Il croisa son regard une dernière fois, leurs deux regards maintenant baignés de larmes.

« ... Je n'ai jamais été là. »

Il fit un pas en arrière, joignant ses mains dans son dos, il ferma les yeux, dessinant son dernier sourire. Le plus grand et le plus radieux qui ai jamais orné son visage. Pour lui donner une dernière image de lui qui serait la plus belle possible. Pour que leurs adieux ne soient pas tristes. Il avait voulu lui sourire une dernière fois. Une toute dernière fois.

« Au revoir, Kageyama-kun. »

Et alors son corps finit de disparaître pour de bon. Il était partit pour de bon. Et il ne reviendrait sans doute jamais. Car il avait dit vrai, son travail était terminé. Tombant à genoux, vidé de toutes ses forces qui s'étaient écoulées de son corps avec ses torrents de larmes, Tobio avait fini par comprendre.

Il avait finalement comprit que tout ce temps, il avait été seul. Hinata n'avait jamais existé. Depuis le début, tout n'avait été qu'un rêve pour de bon. Une vision imaginaire. Un délire de fou, une pure création de son esprit.

« Tu es tout seul ? » Dès le commencement, dès cette question qui avait été à l'origine de leur rencontre, tout avait été dans sa tête. Tout n'avait été qu'illusion. Parce qu'inconsciemment, il se sentait si seul qu'il avait eu besoin de s'inventer une personne qui serait là pour lui. Voilà pourquoi Hinata lui avait toujours semblé être la personne parfaite pour lui. Voilà pourquoi il avait fini par l'aimer si fort.

Parce qu'il se l'était imaginé pour être celui qui le sauverait de sa solitude. Son ange gardien, son soutient, le soleil qui avait su illuminer sa vie et l'aider à sortir de l'isolement dans lequel son orgueil l'avait enfermé. Maintenant, le soleil s'était éteint, ne laissant que des ténèbres glaciales. Pour l'éternité.

Mais il l'aimerait toujours, et chérirait son souvenir aussi longtemps que la vie le porterait. Malgré le désespoir immense qui pesait alors sur son coeur, et le trouble profond qui agitait son cerveau, il savait que pour lui, il devrait toujours continuer. Il devait honorer tout ce qu'il l'avait aidé à accomplir ; s'ouvrir aux autres, accepter leur présence et leur aide.

Même s'il n'avait jamais été qu'un rêve éveillé, à ses yeux, il avait vraiment été là, plus réel que jamais. Son aide, son soutient, son amour, avaient été les choses les plus vraies qui soient au monde. Et juste pour ça, il devait grandir encore. Faire davantage confiance, apprécier les autres à leur juste valeur. Pour lui monter à quel point il lui avait été précieux...

... Et à quel point il le serait toujours.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **J'ai eu cette idée en re-regardant l'épisode 86 de Salut Les Geeks, ainsi que l'excellente vidéo fanmade de Sarielle que vous pourrez trouver sur youtube en tapant "SLG - Episode 85 - Bad Ending". C'est vraiment une super vidéo, très émouvante que je vous conseille vraiment d'aller regarder si vous aimez SLG :3**

 **Bref ! J'espère avoir vos avis, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews~**

 **Sur ce, à très vite ! ^^**


End file.
